The RMS Titanic and the HMHS Britannic Wiki
Welcome to the The RMS Titanic and the HMHS Britannic Wiki This is about two ships from the White Star Line called the RMS Titanic and the HMHS Britannic. Why should I use this resource? Having the interest of Titanic and Britannic and studying them for years, there many things you should know. The Titanic and Britannic have both brought disaster to many people in the 1910's, but there is so much the world learned from them. I bring you back in time to 1912 and 1916, where these marvelous ships became history. The RMS Titanic As you should all know, the Titanic was the biggest ship in the world in her day. It belonged to J. Bruce Ismay and the White Star Line. The RMS, as you see in the title of this Wiki, stands for Royal Mail Ship or, in this case, Steamer. On May 31, 1911, the Titanic was accidently launched into the ocean where it touched water for the first time. Many workers believed this was the reason for the sinking. Harland & Wolf, the ship building company that was popular at the time, wasn't even done with the last smokestack! (The Titanic had four smokestacks, and the fourth one was fake!) Luckily, they were able to pull theship back into the launcher and finish with the smokestack, ready for the crow nest and the flagpole to be built. On April 10, 1912, the Titanic was ready to take her maiden voyage to New York, taking passengers, including John Jacob Astor (the richest man on board), and Thomas Andrews( the ship's designer), and cargo, including mail and leather. 205 people were leaving Southampton, England at 12:00 p.m to go explore the world on the greatest ship of all time.Later that night, the Titanic made it to Cherbourg, France, were it picked up 274 people, and made her way to Queenstown, Ireland. (The Titanic is an Irish ship, you know.) Finally, on April 11, 1912, the Titanic made it to Ireland and, after picking up the last few passengers, the Titanic and her soon-to-be victims saw land for the last time. On April 12, 13, and 14, Jack Phillip and Harold Bride picked up many iceberg warnings from other ships, yet the Titanic kept on going, full speed. On April 14, 1912 at 11:39 p.m, Fredrick Fleet and his lookout partner found an iceberg, right there in front of the ship! Unfortunally, the Titanic's crew forgot to grab the binoculars for the lookouts, which would probably avoid the great disaster. At last, the Titanic hit the iceberg at 11:40 p.m, and started to sink! as time went on, the Titanic was sinking faster and more people were dying. At 2:15 a.m, on April 15, 1912, the ship broke in two, bringing around 1,500 lives with her. After the ship sank, those 1,525 passengers had no choice but swim and find debri to keep them from hypothermia. Because of that, only 6 people were found by the lifeboat that came back, but 1,519 passengers who couldn't find large enough debri, died right there in the North Atlantic Ocean. Luckily, though, on April 18, 1912, the 705 passengers on the lifeboats were founded by a ship named Carpathia, who's crew rushed to find as many passengers as possible. and those 705 people made it to New York at last. Now, even though the victims and the Titanic never made it to America, the memories of them made it at last. Category:Browse